User blog:MrDupin/Rant about Reddit Creepypasta Threads
Recently I decide to check out the Reddit creepypasta threads to see what the fuss was all about, and I have to say I was severely disappointed. I posted a couple of my stories on the shortscarystories thread, which admittedly aren't masterpieces on their own, but after they received no feedback I decided to check out the liked stories there to see what people on the thread like. So I read the most upvoted pastas on the thread and I found the answer to my inquiry. People on the thread like shit. Pretty much all of the best stories there would get deleted on here without much of a second glance (only a couple float around our Quality Standards). And keep in mind these stories I link below have almost 100% like/dislike ratio. So, I tread through the garbage so that you don't have to. Even though the stories are short, don't read them. You will be wasting your time. I die every day - This is basically a "you are it" story. The writer is cursed, yada yada yada, the writer at the end apologises and says "You have freed me". I will admit this had the potential to be good. If the narrator turned everyone around him into psychopaths who wanted to kill him (like it turned out the therapist was a cannibal) this would have been good. But no, no originality or imagination. Go for the shallow ending like the uninspired hack you are. The above at least had some potential. That's why I gave it the courtesy of a review. The stories below are so crap and pointless that they really are not worth my time even linking them here. I'll do it anyway, cause I'm pissed. Psst... Can I tell you something? We go to war not for our country. The Land of Screens and Missing Children Sick In the Head - This is not as bad and it certainly is interesting, but it is definitely not creepy or worthwhile. Offering Some Differences Shouldn't Be Noticed Welcome to Ashes to Ashes! Click here to see a list of our services. It's not as bad as the rest, but it is still below average. Then this: Should I complain to HR? This has a 98% like ration with 232 likes at the time of writing this. Again, it's not terrible, but it's still well below average. It has nothing quirky or original, not a trace of uniqueness. I don't understand how people like these stuff so much. I could write stories as blind as this in less than ten minutes, and I'm not even one of the prolific writers of this wiki. Also this: It Started as a Bump. Here the writer at least knows how to capitalize a title for a change. This is actually the best of the bunch, and it would probably be right on the fence of our Quality Standards. Maybe leaning towards deletion, but still. The idea in here has been explored uncountable times. And the writer makes no effort to stand out from the crowd. Same old, same old. Usually parasite pastas have extraordinary descriptions that make you cringe. This is as bland as it gets. No color, no peronality. We have so many great parasite stories in here that will make your skin crawl, and yet people think this is anything but mediocre (98% percent of the votes are likes). I don't want to know what would happen to these people if they read It Breathes, It Bleeds, It Breeds. This is as far as I can dive in the shithole. I was planning on reading stories on the nosleep subreddit, but after I got a taste of this, I don't want to read any further. --- You might say I'm bitter that I'm not a good writer and I didn't get much attention there, but that really is not the case. I am pissed because our wiki has so much better stories, yet the new pages posted here don't even get a fraction of the attention the crappastas get on Reddit. Yep, I'm bummed out. Category:Blog posts